


Hearts Don’t Break Around Here

by Anonymous



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a little Flo/George oneshot with a side of Lockwood & George friendship. This is a very shippy view of Flo and George’s relationship, I know some people feel that they’re more platonic, so just a heads up.
Relationships: Flo Bones/George Cubbins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Hearts Don’t Break Around Here

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from an Ed Sheeran song of the same name. George and Flo are kind of set up on the series as the antithesis to Lockwood and Lucy, who are all about the drama. The song’s chorus says ‘oh, we’re in love, aren’t we.’ It seemed like the sort of drama free realization that typifies Cubbones.

“Enough about me and Luce, what about you and Flo? Have you been to see her yet?”  
George suddenly became fascinated with inspecting his glasses for dust. 

“I’m planning on going this afternoon,” he said, finally finishing with his glasses. 

Lockwood nodded. He admired George, really - If he’d had an ounce of George’s courage, he’d have confessed his feelings for Lucy long before their walk. Although...

“Watch out for Flo, she’s a heartbreaker.”

George considered this for a moment.

“Doesn’t seem the type to play games,” he commented finally. Lockwood shrugged sheepishly. 

“I was smitten with her when we were kids- of course she was much different then. I even tried stealing a kiss. She said I was a terrible kisser. “

“Lucky for you, Luce doesn’t seem to mind,” George interrupted, grinning.

“Shut up. Didn’t you ever have a childhood crush? I was devastated when she rejected me. Thought she was going to be my future wife. You know how kids are. Stop laughing!”

“No, let me enjoy this - it not often the ladies like me over the great A.J.Lockwood Esquire!.”

“I just hope your kissing game is on point, or she’ll dump you too!”

That wiped the smirked off George’s face double quick.

“You don’t think...”

Lockwood didn’t let him suffer too long.

“All jokes aside, George, I haven’t seen Flo care so much about anyone since...since the incident. You should’ve seen her after your accident. I think she’d have skewered me with my own rapier if I didn’t let her up to see you.”

George started messing with his glasses again.

“She was something, wasn’t she.”

“Right. So what are you doing talking to me? Go on and get your girl.”

****  
“Hey Flo!”

George waved to her where she sat stuffing her sack with fresh lavender.

“Ey, Cubbins, been wondering when you’d be coming around.”

George sat down beside her. Flo put her sack aside and eyed him critically. She reached out a hand to brush his hair away from his forehead to see how well his cuts and bruises were healing. Her hands smelled like lavender.

“You look pale. You shouldn’t have come traipsing down here.”

“Lockwood and Lucy say it’s just a side effect from spending time on the Other Side. I’ll be good as new in no time.”

There was an awkward moment, as Flo realized that she was still touching George’s face, and pulled away, turning back to her work.

George cleared his throat awkwardly.

“What’s on your mind, Cubbins?” Flo asked, her usual brusqueness replacing the gentleness of the moment before.

George realized he’d been staring. There were so many things he wanted to say - to thank her for staying by his side during his recovery, or for fetching Barnes out of DEPRAC headquarters itself to back them up - but he knew she’d just brush it off, and they’d never speak of it again. He wanted to tell her he thought she was incredible. His mind kept circling back to his conversation with Lockwood.

“Oh, I...” he took his glasses off and rubbed them on his shirt. He made it a point to always say what he meant. They were alike that way. But there was also a time for action- he’d learned that from Lockwood.

“I was wondering what it’d be like to kiss you.”

Flo eyed him sidelong, a grin growing on her lips.

“Ain’t gonna find out from over there, are you.”

George settled his glasses back on his nose and met her challenging look.

“No, that’s true.” He leaned forward fractionally.

“So what are you waiting for?” Flo echoed his movement .

“Not a damn thing.” George closed the distance between them, one hand coming up to her cheek. Flo reached a hand up to keep her hat from falling off as she kissed him back. George pulled away after a brief moment, unsure of her reaction, his lips hovering close to hers. If he’d had anything to worry about, his doubts were erased almost immediately as she abandoned holding her hat on to hook her arm around his neck and pull his lips against hers once again. Flo’s hat fell off, forgotten.

“So?” She asked breathlessly, pressing her forehead against his.

“So, What?” George honestly couldn’t remember what they’d been talking about.

“Was it what you expected?”

“It was amazing, Flo...was it Ok for you, too?” 

Flo puffed a laugh.

“Yeah, George, you’ll do.” Her bright, fond smile softened her response.

“Oh, thank God!” George let out a breath in relief, settling back. Flo eyed him quizzically. George felt his ears go red.

“Lockwood said you dumped him when you were kids because he was a bad kisser.”  
Flo laughed out loud, George admired the way her eyes sparkled.

“He’s still sore about that?”

“He said you might dump me too if my kissing game wasn’t on point.” 

“Good old Locky, can’t stand it when someone doesn’t fall for his charm. C’mere and kiss me again, then I’ll walk with you back to Portland Row, you shouldn’t be out in the damp for too long. Though, your color does look better than before.”

“Must be because you’re such a good nurse.” 

Flo’s smile was dazzling, and George didn’t need to be told twice .


End file.
